Ballet y kendo
by Gudea
Summary: John practica kendo en el dojo que comparten el maestro Saotome y el maestro Tendo. Ambos sensei discuten y el maestro Saotome se larga, pero John Watson no quiere irse del dojo Tendo porque es la única manera que tiene de ver casi a diario al chico de la academia de ballet que le tiene sorbido el seso, aunque no lo conozca de nada. AU Teen!lock
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Esta vez también he tomado "prestada" alguna cosilla de Ranma 1/2. Pero no he hecho nada con ellos, salvo jugar un poco.

Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para **NahilImox** del foro **I am SHER locked (SLASH)**.

Ya sabes, si no te gusta el slash, hay un montón de fics interesantes aparte de éste. Puedes dejar de leer aquí. ;-)

Para esta historia me conviene que Sherlock y John hayan nacido el mismo año, así que resulta que Sherlock es unos meses mayor.

No está beteado, así que si veis algo raro la culpa es toda mía.

* * *

La cena en casa de la familia Watson estaba resultando un poco tensa. Henry Watson no entendía por qué su hijo se empeñaba en continuar en el Dojo Tendo cuando su maestro, el sensei Saotome, iba a abrir su propio dojo. Llevaba desde los ocho años estudiando con él y no tenía mucho sentido que cambiara de sensei cuando estaba en mitad de la preparación para obtener el 4-dan.

John empezaba a estar desesperado, no sabía qué decir para persuadir a tu padre. Llevaban un par de semanas discutiendo sobre el tema y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Entendía las razones de su padre, pero él también tenía las suyas y no estaba dispuesto a ceder, tenía que convencerlo. Además, su entrenamiento no iba a perder calidad, el sensei Tendo era tan bueno como el sensei Saotome; para él el kendo era importante y no quería correr riesgos, no iba a poner en peligro su preparación, pero tampoco iba a renunciar a otras cosas importantes en su vida.

—Papá, mi formación no se va a resentir —argumentó por enésima vez—, ya hemos practicado con el sensei Tendo cuando mi sensei se iba de viaje y está tan preparado como el sensei Saotome, ambos pertenecen a la misma escuela y sus técnicas son casi las mismas.

—Lo sé hijo, pero el sensei Saotome te conoce desde hace años y sabrá sacar lo mejor de ti...

—Creo que debería continuar en el Dojo Tendo —interrumpió su esposa.

Henry la miró con sorpresa y John con agradecimiento. Hasta ese momento su madre no había dicho nada sobre el tema, pero su intervención acabaría de convencer a su padre, seguro.

—El Dojo Tendo tiene una larga trayectoria y no sabemos cómo va a funcionar el que abra Genma Saotome —continuó con su razonamiento—. Además, todos conocemos el temperamento del sensei Saotome y, en ocasiones, un panda borracho es mucho más razonable.

—La verdad es que resulta un poco... _explosivo_ a veces —comentó el padre de John.

—Nada nos garantiza que no vuelva a irse a China para aprender nuevas técnicas si se le ocurre de repente. Y eso sería mucho peor para John.

Henry Watson reflexionó sobre lo que su mujer estaba planteando. Conocía al maestro Saotome y sabía que no era una suposición muy descabellada en el caso de ese hombre tan imprevisible.

John miraba esperanzado a su padre. Sabía que el argumento de su madre resultaba muy convincente y seguro que acabaría cediendo, pero era mejor que no interviniese.

—Hablaré con el sensei Tendo y, si me garantiza que tu formación no sufrirá retrasos, te quedarás en su dojo.

—Gracias, papá —respondió John—. Se lo contaré a Mary, no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver sola del dojo al salir de judo.

—Así que a Mary… —bromeó su padre—. Haber empezado por ahí, Romeo.

John se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír de manera ambigua. No quería hablar con su padre de eso, de momento, y si estaba feliz pensando que entre Mary y él había algo, estaba bien.

Ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa y cuando estaban ambos a solas en la cocina le agradeció su intervención.

—Gracias, mamá. Creí que no sería capaz de convencerlo. Si no llegas a decirle...

—Hijo, creo que es bueno para ti quedarte en el dojo de los Tendo, si no, no hubiera dicho nada —interrumpió su madre—. Y sé que querías seguir viendo a ese chico de la escuela de ballet.

—Sólo lo veo al salir y no creo que sepa ni que existo.

—Tendría que estar ciego para no haberse fijado —dijo su madre dándole un beso.

—Mamá, que papá y tú presumáis de Harriet y de mí no significa que seamos irresistibles, ni mucho menos.

—John, deberías hablar con él.

—¿Con ese chico?

—Con tu padre.

—Ya hemos hablado y no me ha hecho caso.

—Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a lo del dojo. —En el rostro de su madre se reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por su hijo, pero había un pequeño toque de tristeza—. Al principio tal vez le cueste, pero lo entenderá.

—Ahora no es el momento, mamá.

—Hijo, si sigues así, nunca encontrarás el momento y tienes casi dieciocho años —dijo con un ligero reproche—. Es tu padre, te quiere y lo entenderá. ¿Vas a esperar a tu boda con el chico misterioso para contárselo?

—Mamá… Acabo de cumplir diecisiete —exclamó John con una sonrisa cómplice—. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, hasta la boda tendré mucho tiempo para hablar con papá.

—Creo que tu padre preferirá que no esperes tanto. Yo puedo irlo tanteando, pero es algo que debes contarle tú.

—Ya conoces los chistes que cuenta de maricones —murmuró John—, no quiero que piense eso de mí.

—A tu padre no le importa si te gustan los chicos o las chicas. —Su hijo y ella habían tenido esa conversación decenas de veces—. Siempre se ha sentido muy a gusto con Dave y su novio.

—Excepto cuando les pilló en Navidad metiéndose mano en la cocina.

—Sí, se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó John entre risas—. Estaba más colorado que un tomate y no pudo mirarles a la cara en toda la cena.

—Pues ya sabes, cuéntaselo, no tendrá problemas mientras no os pille al chico misterioso y a ti metiéndoos mano en la cocina.

—¡Mamá!

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Tenía una idea muy concreta en la cabeza sobre lo que iba a ser la historia, pero se me ha ido un poco de las manos, ha cobrado vida propia y al final este capítulo ha salido así. En el siguiente volvemos al dojo y al chico misterioso de John, lo prometo.

* * *

John llevaba un rato de pie junto a la puerta del dojo, con un ojo puesto en la acera de enfrente, mientras esperaba que Mary terminara su clase. Lo mismo había pasado hace meses, salvo porque en aquel momento se limitaba a mirar aburrido a los alumnos de la escuela de danza que iban saliendo en pequeños grupos, sin que sus ojos buscaran a nadie en concreto. Entonces vio por primera vez a aquel chico moreno que salía solo y se alejaba por la calle sin despedirse siquiera de sus compañeros.

No sabría decir por qué, pero no pudo apartar la vista de él. No era especialmente guapo, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo, su pelo, sus ojos, su forma de moverse… era sexy y desde entonces John pasaba sus días deseando verlo salir por esa puerta y tomar su camino sin dirigirle una mirada, mientras él se sentía como un idiota.

No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. No se atrevía a acercarse porque tal vez ni estuviera interesado en los hombres. Se limitaba a mirarlo al salir de clase y lo veía alejarse lentamente, caminando como si todavía estuviera bailando, su largo abrigo negro ondeando tras él, y John sentía un aleteo en el estómago que subía y bajaba sin parar hasta que le perdía de vista al doblar la esquina.

A John le desagradaban profundamente los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros de dojo, haciendo chistes sobre lo maricas que son todos los bailarines con esas mallas y sus saltitos, que tanta sensibilidad artística no era nada bueno. ¿Olvidaban que su uniforme de kendo parecía una falda larga?

Sin embargo, en este caso sólo podía rezar para que el estereotipo fuera cierto y ese chico resultara ser gay. Tampoco es que creyera que se iba a lanzar a sus brazos, loco de amor, por el mero hecho de serlo. Pero, si algún día reunía las fuerzas suficientes como para cruzar la acera y saludarlo, esperaba que al menos le diera una oportunidad de… algo.

—Hola, John. —La voz alegre de Mary le sacó de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Ya se fue tu chico misterioso?

—Hola —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros—. Sí, acaba de salir y no es mi chico. Ya quisiera yo —continuó en un murmullo.

Mary le abrazó con cariño y tiró de él para que comenzaran a caminar hacia sus casas.

—Deberías cruzar la calle y saludarlo o algo.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, pero cuando te aconsejo que hagas eso mismo con Sholto, tú no corres a hablar con él.

—Lo haré en cuanto tú hables con tu chico misterioso.

—Eso suena a chantaje.

—No, suena a que te entiendo, pero eso no quita para que crea que debes decirle algo.

—Estáis pesaditas ya, ¿eh?

—¿Quiénes?

—Mi madre con que hable con mi padre y tú con que hable con el chico misterioso.

No sabía cómo, pero Mary y su madre habían comenzado a llamarlo así y, poco a poco, él había ido usando ese nombre cuando hablaban del moreno de la escuela de danza, hasta terminar llamándolo así incluso en sus pensamientos.

—Porque son dos cosas que tienes que hacer, John —argumentó Mary—. Al menos lo de hablar con tu padre. ¿Quieres que se entere cuando te vea besar a alguien? Preferiblemente tu chico misterioso —apostilló.

—No, obviamente no quiero que se entere así.

—Es un hombre comprensivo, a mi padre nunca le ha puesto mala cara.

—Salvo cuando lo pilló en la cocina en Navidad…

Mary estalló en risas.

—Sí, pero no fue culpa de mi padre, estaba respondiendo a un ataque por sorpresa.

—Ya me dijo mi madre que no pasaría nada siempre que se lo dijera a tiempo y no me pillara en la cocina con nadie.

—Hazle caso, ella lo conoce muy bien. Y cuando soluciones eso, me haces caso a mí y hablas con tu chico misterioso.

—Y luego tú me harás caso a mí y caerás en brazos de Sholto —respondió él con una mirada cariñosa.

oOo

Mary y John se conocían desde niños, sus familias llevaban años viviendo puerta con puerta, habían ido a los mismos colegios, eran amigos y confidentes desde que tenían memoria. Mary había sido la primera a la que John le confesó lo que, por aquel entonces, él consideraba su mayor vergüenza. John fue el que la consoló cuando aquel estúpido chaval de quinto le rompió el corazón por primera vez. Mary le apoyó para que se sincerara con su madre (y ahí John se dio cuenta de que su madre sabía muchas cosas antes de que él mismo las supiera). Había muchas cosas que no se sentían capaces de hacer el uno sin el otro.

Probablemente tendría que hacerle caso a ambas y hablar con su padre. Seguro que al principio resultaba un poco extraño y el ambiente en casa estaría algo enrarecido, pero a la larga sería lo mejor. Si su padre se enteraba de otra manera sería mucho peor y John no quería hacerle daño.

Luego quedaba por decidir el tema del chico misterioso. No se veía cruzando la calle y diciendo: "Hola, soy John Watson, llevo meses mirándote cuando te vas a casa y, como no me siento lo suficientemente idiota por ello, he decidido acercarme a saludar, por si hay posibilidad de empeorar las cosas. ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?".

Su mente recreaba la escena con distintas variantes.

1.- Me acerco, le digo hola, mi cerebro sufre un cortocircuito y me desmayo.

2.- Me acerco, le digo hola, empiezo a babear, me toma por el descerebrado que realmente soy y se larga sin mirarme dos veces.

3.- Me acerco, le digo hola, tartamudeo, me olvido de mi nombre, me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo a esconderme en un agujero muy profundo.

4.- Me acerco, le digo hola, consigo balbucear mi nombre, me mira raro, le digo que me gusta, me mira más raro y enfadado, me da un puñetazo y se aleja cabreado porque le haya tomado por gay.

5.- Me acerco, le digo hola, me mira asombrado, me coge en sus brazos, me da un beso apasionado, me jura amor eterno y nos alejamos de la mano con la puesta de sol como fondo mientras suenan violines y Mary y mi madre se abrazan emocionadas. Ésta era la versión de Mary y la más surrealista de todas, pero la que más les había hecho reír.

John se incorporó de la cama frotándose la cara con algo cercano a la desesperación.

—Vayamos por partes —dijo en voz alta, aunque se encontraba solo en su cuarto—. Primero "Papá, tengo algo que contarte" y luego, si sigo vivo, habrá tiempo para decidir cómo hacer el ridículo con el "Hola, soy John Watson".

Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a su madre que estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.

—Mamá, voy a hablar con papá —le dijo sin más—. ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Estoy… estoy un poco nervioso.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo entenderá —dijo su madre dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

Con un suave beso en la frente, lo empujó delante de ella hacia el comedor, donde su padre estaba poniendo la mesa.

—Papá.

La voz estrangulada y nerviosa de su hijo hizo que Henry Watson se volviera para mirarlo preocupado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó acercándose a John.

—No, no es nada, sólo… —dudó—. Tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Ha pasado algo en el colegio? ¿En el dojo?

—No, papá. —Miró a su madre buscando apoyo.

—Henry, sentémonos. —La intervención de su esposa no sirvió para tranquilizar a ninguno de los dos.

Se dirigieron a la sala y se acomodaron en los sillones, John frente a sus padres, intentando armarse de valor.

—Verás, papá, hay algo que quiero contarte hace tiempo.

—Me estáis empezando a asustar —dijo mirando a su hijo y a su mujer alternativamente.

—No, tranquilo, sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo.

—Empieza por el principio y termina por el final —zanjó su padre, con cierto nerviosismo en la voz—. No des más rodeos.

—Yo… no sé cómo decírtelo, no quiero que te preocupes, ni te enfades, sólo… —John tomó aire y se frotó los ojos—. Sólo es que no me gustan las chicas.

—No… no entiendo... —Su padre lo miró sin saber qué decir y volvió la vista hacia su esposa, buscando una aclaración.

—Eso papá, que no me gustan las chicas, que me gustan los chicos, que soy…

—¿Gay?

—Sí.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Miraba nervioso a su padre, observando sus reacciones y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se enfadara, que no le gritara, que le aceptara como era.

Su padre seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, con cara de asombro, buscando después la confirmación en los ojos de su esposa. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Te dije que no lo iba a entender, que no me iba a aceptar así —murmuró John intentando contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Su madre se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

—Dale tiempo, déjale asimilarlo, te quiere y te acepta como eres. Sólo necesita tiempo.

Permanecieron un rato así, abrazados. Los dedos de ella le acariciaban suavemente el pelo y la espalda, intentando consolar a su hijo, mientras John lloraba en silencio contra el pecho de su madre.

Se separó de ella cuando escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda. Se volvió y vio a su padre, de pie frente a él, mirándolo con tres botellas de cerveza en la mano.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndole una de las botellas a su hijo y dejando otra en manos de su esposa—. Y no me digas que no bebes cerveza que no soy idiota.

John cogió la botella que le tendía su padre y le siguió con la mirada mientras volvía a sentarse frente a él.

—John, yo… yo no puedo decir que lo entienda.

El gesto de dolor de la cara de su hijo le obligó a continuar apresuradamente.

—No puedo entender que no sientas lo mismo que yo cuando ves a una chica guapa, y que sí lo sientas cuando ves a un chico. Se lo dije a Dave hace años y a ti te tengo que decir lo mismo.

—Papá.

—Déjame continuar —interrumpió su padre—. No lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que te rechace, no rechacé a mi vecino, mucho menos voy a rechazar a mi hijo.

John sintió como si alguien estuviera levantando una gran losa de piedra que hasta ese momento había aplastado su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No me molesta, ni me decepciona que te gusten los chicos, pero sí me decepciona que no me lo hayas contado antes o que pensaras que soy tan obtuso que olvidaría que eres mi hijo y lo que siento por ti.

Dio un trago de su botella antes de continuar.

—Durante todos estos años en los que me has visto con Dave, ¿algo te ha hecho pensar que soy homófobo?

John se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Tus chistes de… ya sabes… de maricones.

Henry Watson se sonrojó levemente y miró a su hijo, un poco avergonzado.

—Perdona, no sabía, o sea, no es lo mismo que… Hago esos chistes con Dave, de hecho, ¡la mayoría me los cuenta él!

Esta vez fue John el que dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Ya, papá, pero él es mayor, no está dudando de si lo que le gusta es correcto o no, de si decirlo o no. Yo no me los puedo tomar como él. ¡Bastante tengo que aguantar en el dojo!

—¿Alguien se ha metido contigo?

—No, hacen chistes sobre los de la academia de danza que hay casi enfrente.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —intervino su madre.

—No tiene importancia.

—¿A tu madre se lo habías dicho y tenías miedo de decírmelo a mí? —Ahora era la voz de su padre la que sonaba dolida.

Su esposa y su hijo lo miraron con incredulidad.

—Henry —dijo ella con ese tono que él siempre identificaba con un "no seas estúpido".

—Dime al menos que Harriet no sabe nada.

—Yo no se lo he dicho —respondió John—. Pero a Mary, sí.

—Mary —dijo su padre con una risita—, y yo sintiéndome muy perspicaz por creer que era ella la que te gustaba y haciendo bromas al respecto. Me siento como un idiota, una vez más.

—Sólo es mi mejor amiga, te lo llevo diciendo años.

—Ya, pero como no me presentabas a ninguna chica, pensé que era por ella. —De repente miró a su hijo con cara de susto—. No tendrás novio, ¿verdad?

—No. —La respuesta de John salió más seca de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, no, no me malinterpretes. —Se apresuró a aclarar su padre—. Es normal a tu edad que tengas amigos, novios o lo que sea, sólo me preguntaba si me lo habías contado porque querías presentarme a alguien.

—No, tranquilo papá, no hay nadie.

—De momento —apostilló su madre con una sonrisa—. Si os parece bien, podemos seguir hablando en la mesa.

Siguieron hablando durante mucho rato y, poco a poco, John sentía cómo se disipaban todas las dudas y temores que había alimentado estos años y que le habían impedido hablar con su padre. Era importante sentir que su padre también lo aceptaba y que no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos.

Ahora sabía que Mary iba a resultar mucho más insistente con el tema de su chico misterioso. Una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su cara mientras se metía en la cama, agotado por las emociones del día. _Su_ chico misterioso, ojalá fuera cierto.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Se moría de ganas de cruzar la calle y decirle algo, saber su nombre, oír su voz, cualquier cosa que le permitiera acercarse a él y conocerlo. Sin embargo, sólo de pensar que debía dar ese paso, su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado de los nervios.

Llevaban un rato en la habitación de John e intentaba hacerle comprender a Mary, una vez más, que por mucho que ella insistiera no se sentía capaz de presentarse sin más al chico misterioso.

—John, eres un guerrero —le dijo Mary, medio en broma—. ¿Cuántas veces os lo gritó el sensei Saotome desde que estamos en el dojo? Lo oíamos desde clase de judo.

—Creo que no se refería a esto, precisamente —respondió—. Además, ahora mi sensei es el maestro Tendo y él no nos grita eso.

—¡Hombres! Para estas cosas yo seré tu sensei y te gritaré que cruces la calle, no lo olvides.

John hizo una inclinación formal ante Mary.

—Sensei, escucho y aprendo de vuestras enseñanzas —bromeó—. ¿En qué situación ridícula crees que debo ponerme?

—Estoy dudando entre la del tartamudeo y la del desmayo.

—¿Entonces hemos descartado el puñetazo y la puesta de sol?

—Sí, creo que son los dos extremos y nunca es conveniente llevar nada hasta el extremo.

—Y tú, ¿cómo se lo dirás a Sholto? ¿Con flores y bombones?

—Había pensado en un buen _kuzushi_, así no podrá escapar fácilmente.

—Tú siempre tan delicada y femenina —le reprochó John entre risas.

—Ya sabes, forma parte de mi encanto.

Continuaron charlando y bromeando, intentando que cada uno superase sus miedos y se decidiera a hablar con la persona que le atraía. Si luego no funcionaba con Sholto o si el chico misterioso resultaba ser un completo imbécil, al menos lo habrían intentado.

—Mary, dice tu padre que si no vas a cenar ya, te tocará recoger a ti sola la cocina —dijo la madre de John desde el pasillo—. Y hoy ha hecho Tom la cena.

—Voy enseguida, cuando Tom cocina se necesita un lavavajillas industrial para recoger —dijo levantándose rápidamente y dándole un beso a John—. A ver si mañana consigues cruzar la calle y hablar con él.

oOo

Al día siguiente John no pudo centrarse por lo nervioso que estaba. Se pasó las clases tan distraído que a punto estuvieron de castigarlo en Química. Eso hubiera supuesto no poder ir a kendo y no ver a su chico misterioso. Cuando ya estaba casi decidido a acercarse a él no podía permitir que lo castigaran.

A la hora de comer se sentó con Mary, como hacía siempre.

—Hoy estás un poco ido, ¿no?

—Es que estoy dándole vueltas a lo de hablar con el chico misterioso.

—Así que hoy va a ser el gran día —Mary le apretó el brazo cariñosamente, dándole ánimos—. Seguro que todo sale bien.

—Eso espero, aunque puede pasar cualquier cosa. Recuerda que no lo conozco de nada, lo mismo es un gilipollas integral.

—Bueno, el no ya lo tienes. Si es un imbécil, al menos podrás dejar de pasar frío en la puerta del dojo.

John la miró incrédulo.

—Se supone que tienes que animarme, que eres mi amiga.

—Y te animo, pero hay que ser realistas, puede ser idiota. Sexy, pero idiota.

—Ya, tienes razón. —Los hombros de John se hundieron poco a poco.

—¡Eh, pero ahora no te desanimes! —respondió rápidamente ella—. Puede ser encantador. ¿Has decidido qué decirle?

—Pues lo más sencillo: "Hola, me llamo John, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo?".

—A veces lo más sencillo es lo mejor.

—La tarde se me va a hacer eterna —murmuró John—. Si no me encuentras al salir de judo, búscame en un agujero profundo y oscuro.

—Me encanta verte tan optimista —dijo ella con sorna—, ése es el ánimo que hay que tener antes de la batalla, creo que lo dijo Confucio.

—Confucio era chino y no seguía el _bushido_.

—Siempre queda bien atribuirle frases a Confucio, parecen mucho más sabias.

John sabía que Mary estaba diciendo tonterías para intentar que él se relajara, pero cuanto más se acercaba la hora, más tenso se sentía. Era absurdo estar tan colgado por un tipo del que no sabía nada y que, como decía Mary, podía ser un imbécil que no merecía la pena. Pero no podía evitarlo, soñaba con él casi a diario y llevaba meses siendo el protagonista absoluto de todas sus pajas.

—Eh, ¡vuelve! —exclamó Mary chasqueando los dedos ante él—. Estás babeando.

—Idiota —dijo John riéndose.

—El que tenía cara de idiota eras tú, la misma que se pone cada vez que piensas en él.

—Aaaah, ¿la que vas a tener tú dentro de dos segundos?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, por ahí viene Sholto —dijo John mientras hacía señas a su compañero para que se sentara con ellos.

—John, no, eres… eres… —tartamudéo Mary, sonrojada.

—Hola, James. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

—Hola, John, Mary —respondió su compañero tomando asiento—. Me entretuve demasiado y creí que habríais acabado de comer.

—Yo sí, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo apresuradamente John, levantándose de su silla—. Pero Mary no, así que os dejo. Nos vemos luego.

Se alejó de la mesa sintiendo la mirada asesina de Mary clavarse en su espalda. Si él iba a dar el paso esta tarde, ella también debería hacerlo. La única diferencia es que él sabía que Mary no corría ningún riesgo de ser rechazada y, sin embargo, la incertidumbre que él tenía sobre lo que podía ocurrir era total.

Por mucho que ahora estuviera algo enfadada con él, seguro que esta tarde estaba feliz con el resultado. A ver si, con un poco de suerte, él podía decir lo mismo.

oOo

Salió del dojo dolorido. Había estado tan distraído que le habían alcanzado más veces de lo habitual. El sensei Tendo le había llamado aparte para preguntarle, preocupado, si tenía algún problema. Cuando John dijo que no, pasó a reñirle, advirtiéndole que su actitud debía cambiar en la próxima clase, y le había hecho abandonar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo.

John se tomó una larga ducha, intentando despejar un poco su mente. De lo contrario, la opción del desmayo o del tartamudeo tenían muchas posibilidades de convertirse en realidad. Se vistió y recogió sus cosas, respiró hondo y salió a la calle dispuesto a esperar al chico misterioso e intentar hablar con él.

En la acera de enfrente ya podía ver a los distintos grupos que salían de la escuela de ballet y miró a un lado y a otro, esperando un hueco entre el escaso tráfico de la calle para cruzar, sin perder de vista la puerta por la que en ese momento salía el chico misterioso.

Dio un paso decidido hacia la calzada cuando algo cambió respecto a otros días. El chico no se limitó a darse la vuelta y caminar sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Hoy la sonrisa más bonita que John había visto jamás apareció en su cara, dejándolo sin aliento. Impaciente por encontrar un hueco en el tráfico, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que esa sonrisa no era para él, sino para la chica que esperaba apoyada en un coche y que saludó al chico de sus sueños con un beso en la mejilla.

Durante unos segundos John no sabía hacia dónde mirar ni qué hacer. Cuando pudo reaccionar, dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente al interior del dojo, rezando por que nadie hubiera visto su estúpido gesto.

El chico misterioso no sólo no era gay, sino que tenía novia. Tantas ideas, tantos cuentos sobre cómo sería acercarse a él y ni Mary ni él había previsto esto. Qué idiota, pero qué idiota había sido, un tipo así tendría que tener pareja, se lo tendrían que estar rifando; nadie tan sexy podía estar solo, esperando a que el imbécil de John H. Watson decidiera cruzar la calle y decirle algo.

Cuando Mary salió de clase lo encontró sentado en un banco, con las manos sobre su cara. No preguntó nada, le conocía demasiado bien, algo había salido mal y no valdría de nada insistir para que hablara, sólo quedaba la opción de esperar a que decidiera contarlo.

—¿Nos vamos a casa, John?

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

No he podido evitarlo, finalmente me ha quedado rezumando almíbar, a medida que escribía notaba cómo iban subiendo mis niveles de azúcar en sangre. Resultado: un fic no apto para diabéticos, pero es lo que me pedía el cuerpo.

Al final os dejo el enlace del vídeo con el que he asociado inmediatamente una de las escenas.

Como me lo han preguntado, lo aclaro: los chinos son un tipo de pantalones, no sé cómo se llaman en otros países. Si me vais diciendo otros nombres, os lo agradezco.

* * *

No había sido agradable darse cuenta de que llevaba meses soñando con alguien a quien no conocía y con el que se había hecho ilusiones sin fundamento. Asumía que era todo culpa suya y que tendría que bajar de la nube en la que estuvo todo ese tiempo. Había sido estúpido por su parte dejarse llevar sin saber nada de él y ahora era su problema olvidarlo.

El primer paso no era precisamente el más sencillo: intentar no verlo. Había dejado de esperar a Mary en la calle y lo hacía en los bancos del interior del dojo, así evitaba la tentación de quedarse mirando a aquel chico y, además, el mal rato que supondría verlo de nuevo con su novia.

Llevaba así una semana y por un lado se moría de ganas de salir a la calle y ver cómo se alejaba con ese andar tan sexy que le volvía loco. Maldita adolescencia y malditas hormonas. Por otro sabía que volver a verlo sólo le haría daño, además, Mary le mataría si se enteraba de que había estado esperándolo.

Estaba ensimismado, mirando al suelo y dándole vueltas a su pequeña gran _tragedia_ personal cuando vio unos pies que caminaban por la sala hasta detenerse junto a él. Levantó los ojos y se quedó de piedra cuando vio ante él al chico misterioso que le miraba fijamente.

—Hola, me llamo Sherlock —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia John.

Se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y estrechó la mano del chico.

—Y-yo soy J-John —tartamudeó.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Sherlock sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia las manos que todavía no se habían soltado.

—¿Me la devuelves?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, disculpa. —John se sonrojó por ser tan idiota—. ¿Buscabas a alguien? ¿O la oficina? ¿Alguna clase?

—A alguien —respondió el moreno—. En realidad, sólo quería saber si te había ocurrido algo, si estabas enfermo o algo así.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Yo? —John estaba aturdido, no entendía nada.

—Hace días que no te veo y pensé que podía haberte pasado algo, no sé.

—¿Que no me ves? —_Gilipollas, deja de responder con preguntas_.

—Sí, te veía todos los días al salir de la escuela y me extrañó que, de repente, no estuvieras.

—No… yo... estaba... no pasó nada, sólo decidí esperar dentro. Es más cómodo.

Qué respuesta más absurda, se recriminó en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Una lástima, me gustaba verte todos los días —respondió el otro—. Incluso creí que ya te habías decidido a cruzar la calle.

—¿Cruzar la calle? —La voz de John sonó como un graznido—. ¿Cruzar la calle? ¿Para qué? —tras un carraspeo su voz sonó más normal.

—Me pareció que, tras estos meses mirándome, habías tomado ya la decisión.

—No había ninguna decisión, yo no te miraba, sólo era casualidad, mientras esperaba a mi amiga. Ya sabes, para matar el tiempo.

John hubiera continuado dando excusas si Sherlock no le hubiera interrumpido.

—No es necesario que continúes. Debo haberme equivocado en mis deducciones. Disculpa.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin despedirse siquiera.

—Sherlock, ¡espera! —exclamó John, reteniéndolo por un brazo—. ¿Qué… qué deducciones?

—Te vi varias veces cuando salías con tu amiga del dojo —comenzó a hablar Sherlock—. La primera vez pensé que era tu novia, te había visto esperándola y cómo la abrazabas cuando llegaba, pero después me di cuenta de que sólo erais amigos.

John se limitó a escuchar en silencio.

—Es un poco tonto, pero adelanté mis clases para que la salida coincidiera con el rato que estabas esperándola y, unos días después, pude comprobar que me seguías con la mirada al salir. Deduje que te gustaba lo que veías, así que quise esperar a que tomaras una decisión. El otro día me dio la impresión de que ibas a cruzar, pero al final no lo hiciste y desde entonces llevas una semana sin aparecer. Venía a ver si podía hablar con tu amiga.

John continuaba mirándolo, sin decir nada. Intentando asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

—Da igual —dijo Sherlock alejándose de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se volvió y le dijo:

—El viernes hay una exhibición de danza moderna en la escuela, puedes pasarte si quieres. Trae a tu amiga.

Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse.

Cuando salió Mary, lo descubrió en el mismo sitio, mirando embobado hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Sherlock.

—Hola, John —saludó—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Se llama Sherlock.

—¿Quién?

—El chico misterioso, se llama Sherlock.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada—. Oh, John, ¡no me digas que has ido a preguntarle!

—No, ha venido él aquí.

—¿Ha venido? ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Nada, me he limitado a mirarlo como si fuera idiota —respondió abochornado al recordar lo ocurrido—. También he tartamudeado y he dado excusas absurdas.

—Oh, John —murmuró Mary abrazándolo.

—He sido el perfecto idiota que habíamos dicho que sería.

—No habrá sido para tanto.

—Ha sido para más —respondió John—. Por cierto, ¿quieres ir el viernes a una exhibición de danza moderna?

—¿Cómo?

—Me ha dicho que el viernes hay una exhibición, que vaya contigo, si quiero.

—¿Y quieres ir?

John la miró, un tanto avergonzado.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Y su novia?

—No sé, no he sido capaz de decir una frase coherente, mucho menos de preguntarle por ella.

—Si quieres ir, iremos —contestó Mary—. Pero si aparece con esa chica, le daré un puñetazo por jugar contigo… y luego te daré otro a ti, por idiota.

—Bien, me romperán el corazón y recibiré un puñetazo, ¿quién se puede resistir a eso?

oOo

—Chaqueta y corbata no, ¿verdad?

Se había cambiado diez veces y Mary empezaba a reírse de él.

—Así estás bien, John.

—¿Tú crees? ¿No será demasiado?

John se había puesto unos chinos y una camisa gris pizarra que le sentaban realmente bien.

—No, John, por un día que lleves una camisa en lugar de uno de tus coloridos jerséis, no se va a caer el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¿Así estoy bien peinado?

—Sí, estás perfecto. Si te gustaran las mujeres y yo no estuviera con James, te metería mano ahora mismo.

—Espera, voy a…

—A nada —interrumpió Mary—. Si te sigues entreteniendo no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Estoy muy nervioso.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Y si no vamos?

—Si no vamos tendré que soportar tus quejas durante meses.

—Si vamos y sale mal, también las tendrás que aguantar.

—Al menos te soportaré por algo —dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Vale, vale, no es necesario empujar, sé caminar solo.

—Pues demuéstralo.

oOo

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de danza había un montón de gente desperdigada por el salón de actos. Por lo visto iban a representar diversos números de Un americano en París y padres, madres y amigos buscaban los mejores sitios. John miraba nervioso a todas partes, sin decidir dónde sentarse. No tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser el lugar más adecuado, porque no quería parecer ansioso sentándose en primera fila ni tampoco que le pillaran durmiéndose si le resultaba demasiado aburrido.

De repente se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirando a la chica que caminaba hacia ellos sonriente.

—Es ella —le dijo en un susurro a Mary.

—¿Quién?

—Su novia.

—Lo mato. —Lo dejó escapar entre dientes mientras la chica se detenía ante ellos.

—Hola —saludó la chica—. Tú debes de ser John.

—Eh, sí, hola —respondió aceptando la mano que le tendía—. Ella es Mary.

Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, allí de pie, saludando a la novia de Sherlock tras pasarse horas arreglándose para lo que él creía que podía ser una especie de cita.

—Yo soy Irene, Sherlock me ha hablado de ti.

—¿De mí? —John estaba extrañado. ¿Por qué iba Sherlock a hablarle de él a su novia?

—Sí —respondió con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios—. Os he guardado un sitio.

John se sentó entre ambas, moviendo nerviosamente su rodilla y deseando que aquello terminara lo antes posible.

—¿Eres familia de Sherlock? —preguntó Mary inclinándose hacia Irene por delante de John.

—No —respondió Irene—, su padre y el mío son socios. Nos conocemos desde siempre.

—Como John y yo, que nos conocemos desde niños.

—Sherlock me ha contado que estáis en el dojo que hay enfrente, ¿qué practicáis?

—Yo judo y él kendo.

—No conocía a nadie que practicara kendo, ¿es eso de las espadas? Debe de ser interesante.

—Sí, y John es muy bueno, dentro de nada tiene la prueba de 4-dan —respondió Mary sin dejar intervenir a su amigo.

—La familia de Sherlock no siente especial afición por el baile, pero a él le encanta y lo hace muy bien.

John sabía que allí estaban hablando de algo más de lo que él oía y eso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Movía los ojos de una chica a otra y rezaba para que aquello pasara rápido y sin dolor.

—¿Falta mucho para que empiece? —preguntó deseando que cambiaran de tema, pero ambas le ignoraron.

—A ti sí te gusta el baile, ¿no? —preguntó Mary.

—No demasiado, pero siempre vengo a las representaciones de Sherlock, para que se sienta apoyado —respondió Irene—. Es un buen chico, aunque demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—Es importante que apoyes a tu novio.

—Sí, aunque Sherlock no es mi novio.

John se revolvió inquieto en su butaca.

—Pensaba que vosotros dos…

—No, no soy su tipo —dijo entre risas—. ¿Tú creías que él y yo…?

—No sé, me pareció lógico —respondió él, avergonzado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de aviso y comenzaron a apagarse las luces. Tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación, pero la mente de John estaba funcionando a toda velocidad. La frase "no es su novia" se repetía tantas veces en su cerebro que durante unos minutos no fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la música, los bailarines moviéndose sobre el escenario, nada parecía real, sólo su corazón latiendo desbocado.

Cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de "Rhapsody in blue" centró la vista en el escenario y vio a Sherlock entre las sombras, con una camisa púrpura, acercándose despacio a la chica que tenía frente a él, para cogerla entre sus brazos y comenzar a mecerse con ella.

La luz fue aumentando poco a poco y lo vio deslizarse lentamente, entre las brumas que ahora cubrían el escenario, los juegos de luces y sombras que envolvían ese cuerpo, la manera en la que se entrelazaba con su compañera, todos sus movimientos le hablaban de fuerza, de control y John estaba sin aliento, mirándolo embobado.

Apenas fueron tres minutos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, con sólo verlo caminar le había parecido sexy, pero no tenía palabras para describir lo que había pensado al verlo bailar. El resto de la exhibición se le hizo eterna, Mary parecía estar disfrutándola, pero él sólo estaba deseando que terminara para poder hablar con él, conocerlo, seguro que merecía la pena, _tenía_ que merecer la pena.

Los aplausos que estallaron a su alrededor le devolvieron a la realidad. Poco a poco la gente fue abandonando sus butacas y dispersándose en pequeños grupos que se cerraban en torno a los bailarines que iban abandonando el escenario, sin cambiarse siquiera, emocionados por saludar a sus familias y amigos.

A John se le secó la boca cuando vio a Sherlock aproximarse, con una sonrisa en los labios y vistiendo todavía aquella camisa púrpura y los pantalones negros con los que había actuado.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Os ha gustado? —Esta vez la pregunta parecía dirigirse sólo a John.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—, mucho.

—Sólo quería saludaros, si me esperáis un momento me doy una ducha y enseguida vuelvo.

John se limitó a asentir, mientras Mary e Irene les miraban divertidas.

—No tardo —dijo y se alejó casi corriendo.

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, no dijeron nada durante unos minutos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

—John también es un buen chico —dijo de repente Mary.

Irene le miró durante unos segundos y sonrió.

—Tal vez ahora pueda dejar de venir a todas las representaciones que hacen al año.

—O tal vez te toque ir también a demostraciones de kendo —respondió Mary riéndose.

—¿Y para eso me he tomado tantas molestias?

—¿Molestias? Tenías que haber estado esta tarde con él y sabrías lo que es molestia.

—Yo he pasado la tarde con Sherlock, eso _sí_ ha sido una experiencia.

—Chicas… —interrumpió John—, estoy aquí, ¿me veis?

Ambas lo miraron y sonrieron con cierta condescendencia.

—Mary, ¿quieres que te acerque a casa? —preguntó Irene.

—Sí, gracias, me ahorro la caminata.

—Entonces, nosotras nos vamos, John. Espero que seas todo un caballero y cuides bien de Sherlock.

John las miraba sin saber qué decir. Se dieron la vuelta y echaron a andar hacia la salida, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano.

Cuando se quedó solo, John no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Sherlock, mientras se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Los nervios subieron por su estómago cuando le vio acercarse, con el cabello mojado tras la ducha y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Quieres que…?

—¿Vamos a…?

Comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Silencio de nuevo. Fue John el que lo rompió.

—¿Te apetece que demos un paseo o prefieres ir a tomar algo?

—Un paseo está bien.

Salieron de la escuela y comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo.

—Creí que Irene era tu novia, por eso no cruce —dijo de repente John.

—Sólo había venido a buscarme. Ya no te vi después de saludarla y no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Llevaba semanas queriendo cruzar y conocerte.

—Llevaba meses deseando que lo hicieras.

—No sabía si estarías interesado.

—Ahora ya ves que sí.

—Podríamos intentarlo, ya sabes, conocernos mejor y ver qué pasa.

—Sé bastantes cosas de ti —comentó Sherlock—. John Watson, estudiante de último curso, excelentes notas, practicas kendo y algún otro deporte en la escuela, probablemente rugby, no hace mucho te has lesionado el hombro izquierdo y esperas una beca completa para la universidad.

—¿Cómo has sabido eso?

—En tu bolsa de deporte figura tu nombre J. Watson; el otro día, sobre el banco estaba un examen de química de último curso, la nota máxima; por tu complexión practicas algún deporte de equipo, rugby es el más común y eso explicaría lo de tu lesión y lo de tus hombros.

—¿Lo de mis hombros?

—Lo anchos que son.

—¿Y lo de la beca?

—Eso lo supuse.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó John asombrado.

—Gracias.

—Yo sigo sin conocerte apenas.

—Entonces lo más sensato es que nos veamos a menudo para que puedas conocerme mejor.

John asintió con una sonrisa y deslizó su mano en la de Sherlock. Sí, estaba bien verse a menudo y conocerse mejor, podrían darse una oportunidad y tenía la sensación de que aquello podía salir bien.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el vídeo, podéis verlo entero, pero la escena es justo ésa. Ya sabéis, fuera espacios y esas cosas.

youtu. be / kPvk2FPQVVM?t=13m


	5. Capítulo 5

Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo inicialmente no estaba previsto y me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. Graciasp or la paciencia y espero que os guste.

* * *

Irene y Mary estaban sentadas junto a Sherlock en las gradas que rodeaban el parqué en el que se iba a desarrollar la demostración de kendo con la que se celebraba el final del curso y le miraban con una mezcla de recelo y asombro.

—¿No estás nervioso? —preguntó de nuevo Mary.

—No, sólo es una demostración.

—Tal vez deberías estarlo.

—No veo el motivo.

—Van a venir los padres de John —repitió por enésima vez Mary.

—Sigo sin ver un motivo para estar nervioso.

—Sherlock, se supone que tienes que causarles buena impresión —aclaró con calma Irene—, tu especialidad no es precisamente causar buena impresión.

—Más bien lo contrario —murmuró Mary.

—Les saludaré, sonreiré con amabilidad, fingiré que me interesa lo que me digan y ya está, todo bajo control.

Irene y Mary se miraron, pusieron los ojos en blanco y empezaron a rezar todo lo que sabían para que aquello no acabara en desastre. En los meses que llevaban juntos Sherlock y John, las dos chicas se habían conocido mejor y se llevaban bastante bien, ambas habían adoptado el papel de "controladoras de desastres" y se esforzaban en impedir que el moreno dijera algo ofensivo cuando John no estaba cerca para contenerlo, a veces, con una sola mirada. Sin embargo, había cosas que ninguna de las dos era capaz de hacerle comprender, por muchas veces que lo repitieran.

—A quien le tiene que gustar cómo soy es a John —razonó el chico—, y a él le gusto. El resto da igual, ¿no?

—No, Sherlock, no da igual —respondió Irene con voz de "te lo he explicado mil veces".

Sherlock no entendía por qué estaban tan preocupadas, puede que no se sintiera bien con la gente que le rodeaba y tal vez _en ocasiones_ resultase cortante y desagradable, lo cierto es que no tenía mucha paciencia cuando la gente demostraba lo idiota que era; pero _sabía_ contenerse, cuando se lo proponía podía ser encantador (o casi) y con los padres de John se había propuesto serlo. Sabía que su novio deseaba que se llevaran una buena impresión y él haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

—Ahí están —comentó Mary, saludando a la pareja que se estaba sentando un par de filas más abajo.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a los señores Watson para saludarlos y conversar un poco con ellos antes de que comenzará la exhibición.

Sherlock fijó su mirada en ellos casi sin pestañear, analizándolos. La madre de John le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, pero el padre no podía ocultar su incomodidad ante el escrutinio al que les estaba sometiendo.

—Sherlock, para —dijo Irene poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo—. Si sigues así tu _suegro_ va a acercarse a darte un puñetazo.

—No es una persona agresiva.

—Era una manera de hablar.

—Tu "manera de hablar" no es correcta.

Irene suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Si no comenzaba aquello pronto, tal vez fuera ella la que le diera el puñetazo a su amigo. No entendía cómo podía ser tan inteligente y perceptivo con casi todo, tan sensible para el baile y la música y tan obtuso con las reacciones que provocaba en las personas que le rodeaban.

Mary volvió a su sitio, anunciando que la demostración comenzaría en unos minutos.

oOo

Al poco rato, se hizo el silencio en toda la sala mientras una hilera de alumnos del dojo entraba en el parqué, caminado lentamente. Se colocaron en dos filas, a ambos lados de la tarima, se inclinaron ante el sensei Tendo, se saludaron y cada uno de los participantes se retiró hacia el lugar donde habían colocado su _tare_ y sus _kote_, que no se pondrían hasta el momento de entrar en combate, se arrodillaron sobre sus esterillas y esperaron pacientemente a que comenzará la demostración.

Sherlock no podía apartar la vista de John, que parecía relajado y concentrado en la competición en la que iba a participar. Sin embargo él lo conocía y sabía que no estaba tranquilo, respiraba acompasadamente, repasando todo lo que sabía del otro alumno con el que se iba a enfrentar, intentando controlar sus nervios.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver al resto de alumnos poniéndose su armadura, escuchaba el golpeteo de las espadas de bambú y los gritos que lanzaban para acompañar cada uno de los ataques, pero no dejaba de mirar a John, como si con eso pudiera transmitirle toda la confianza que él sentía.

Lo vio inclinarse para recoger el _tenugüi_ y comenzó a revolverse inquieto en su asiento. A pesar de los meses que llevaban juntos, a pesar de lo mucho que John le había hablado del kendo, nunca le había visto luchar. Sabía que no era sólo un deporte para él, que lo consideraba casi una forma de vida, y ver la calma y la reverencia con la que se colocaba el resto de su _bogu_ se lo confirmó.

Lo vio caminar descalzo por el parqué, hasta colocarse frente a su oponente, se saludaron y comenzó el combate. Pasos tentativos, con las espadas en alto, estudiando al rival, pequeños movimientos, girando sobre la tarima hasta que alguno se decidiera a atacar. Dos pasos rápidos del contrincante, un golpe que John detiene con su katana mientras se aparta ligeramente para esquivar la acometida.

Las dos espadas quedan entrelazadas a la altura de la empuñadura y continúan girando, con ligeros empujones de sus katanas de bambú, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera anticipar el ataque. Un súbito giro de muñeca y el rival de John se lanzó veloz hacia adelante, directo a la cabeza sin lograr acertar.

John siempre decía que ver bailar a Sherlock le hablaba de fuerza y de control, pero ahora que lo tenía delante sabía que ver a John hablaba de mucho más, hablada de fuerza y de agilidad, hablaba de control y de energía contenida; lo veía moverse, un golpe seco contra la espada de su oponente, un golpe al pecho que con un rápido giro de muñecas casi alcanzaba la cabeza.

No podía apartar los ojos de él, viendo sus manos y sus pies moverse, avanzando y retrocediendo entre gritos de su rival. Los golpes y giros se sucedían en dirección a la cabeza, a los antebrazos, a veces tan rápidamente que Sherlock casi no sabía si John había conseguido golpear a su oponente.

Una rápida secuencia de movimientos que terminó con un toque en la cabeza acabó dándole la victoria a John que, tras saludar, caminó hacia su sitio lentamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando se quitó el _men_, Sherlock lo observó, sudoroso, sonrojado por el esfuerzo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y, de repente, deseó que todo eso terminara para poder estar junto a él.

oOo

No prestó atención al resto de la demostración, perdido como estaba en la imagen de John y la sucesión de ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Hasta que Irene no le puso una mano sobre el brazo no se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado y sus amigas estaban esperándole para acercarse al lugar donde estaba él con sus padres.

Lo recibió con una sonrisa y para Sherlock fue como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir. Apenas escuchó la presentación y le costó darse cuenta de que la madre de John estaba diciéndole algo.

—¿Sherlock?

—Sí, perdón —se disculpó un poco azorado—. Estaba recordando algo, lo siento.

—Te decía que John nos comentó que estabas en la escuela de danza que hay enfrente. ¿Estudias ballet?

—Eh, sí, la danza clásica es la base de la formación, pero a mí me interesa más el jazz y la danza moderna. Aunque ahora mismo estamos experimentando también con ritmos africanos y asiáticos.

—He visto algunas representaciones y la danza moderna resulta muy expresiva. —La sonrisa en la cara de la señora Watson era casi idéntica a la de su hijo y Sherlock se encontró respondiendo a esa sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, mamá, es muy expresiva —dijo John, aunque pensaba que, más que expresivo, Sherlock resultaba muy sexy mientras bailaba.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido el kendo? —preguntó su padre—. John nos ha dicho que nunca habías visto un combate.

Sherlock se quedó pensando un instante, no podía decirle al señor Watson todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras veía luchar a su hijo o el desastre que sus amigas vaticinaban acabaría desencadenándose.

—Es... interesante. —Como descripción resultaba un poco pobre y todos le miraron esperando algo más—. Quiero decir que con todas esas normas para ponerse la armadura, esos rituales y esos saludos no te imaginas toda la fuerza y la agilidad que demuestran durante el combate. Fue emocionante.

—Las demostraciones ceremoniales, con katanas reales —aclaró John—, están llenas de poses, movimientos y toques rituales, no puedes dejarte llevar como con las de bambú.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió un poco impaciente mientras se preguntaba qué narices hacían allí, hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando él sólo quería llevarse a John y explicarle lo que de verdad había sentido mientras le veía luchar.

La señora Watson pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que poco después propuso irse de allí y dejar a los más jóvenes solos para que disfrutaran de la agradable noche veraniega, fueran a tomar algo y se divirtieran. Noche veraniega… era lo último en lo que Sherlock estaba pensando.

Se despidieron y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia el parque cercano, allí había varias heladerías, algunos puestos de comida y podían pasear o sentarse, lo que prefiriesen. Poco antes de llegar, Mary anunció que había quedado con James e Irene recordó que ella también tenía una cita. Ambas sabían que Sherlock deseaba quedarse a solas con John y empezaba a impacientarse, cualquier excusa era buena para evitar sus comentarios mordaces.

oOo

Sentados en un banco, con un helado en las manos, John observaba las pocas estrellas que las luces de Londres dejaban ver en el cielo. Notaba los ojos de Sherlock clavados en él y el silencio empezaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué te pareció el combate? —preguntó al fin, deseoso de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio—. Sé que hay más de lo que le dijiste a mi padre.

—Lo que le dije es verdad —respondió—. No sabía que podía transmitir tal sensación de fuerza, de control, como si hubieras concentrado toda tu energía y la dejaras salir en cada ataque, en cada golpe de espada.

—Realmente es eso lo que hago. Concentrarme en el ataque y dejarlo fluir de forma controlada hasta golpear al contrario.

—No te imaginas lo que es verlo.

—Tal vez sí me lo imagino —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa—, seguro que es parecido a lo que siento cuando te veo a ti bailar.

—No es lo mismo, tus movimientos son como una explosión de fuerza que me deja… no sé, que me hizo desear que todos desaparecieran.

—Lo mismo que siento cada vez que te veo sobre el escenario. Y te recuerdo que tu escuela hace muchas más exhibiciones que el dojo.

—No es eso —se obstinó Sherlock agitando las manos—. No sé explicarlo, es… Es más. Es esto.

Dejó el helado sobre el banco y se giró hacia John cogiendo la cara entre sus manos. Normalmente era John el que buscaba el contacto, el que lo abrazaba o lo acariciaba, pero hoy sentía que no había otra manera de expresarle la necesidad que sintió al verlo tras el combate.

Fue un beso un tanto brusco, Sherlock siempre mantenía el control, pero ahora sentía la urgencia dentro de él, necesitaba que John le respondiera, acariciar sus labios, que sus lenguas se enredasen, necesitaba saborearlo, su boca, su piel. Nunca había sentido esas ansias de besarlo y tocarlo.

Se separó de su boca, sin soltarlo, alejándose sólo unos milímetros y de nuevo intentó explicarse con palabras.

—Cuando te vi quitarte el _men_, limpiándote el sudor, casi sin aliento, sonrojado, deseé estar ahí, que fuera por mí, no sé explicarlo…

Esta vez fue John el que le besó, lentamente, deslizando su lengua en el interior de la boca de Sherlock hasta que oyó cómo dejaba escapar un gemido. Mordisqueó sus labios y comenzó a bajar hasta lamer su cuello.

—John, no me hagas esto —murmuró Sherlock separándose—. Soy un hombre de dieciocho años, sano y acabo de ver una excitante demostración de kendo.

—Empezaste tú —bromeó John, intentando acercarse de nuevo a su cuello.

—Estamos en un parque y, si nos detienen por escándalo público, mis padres no se irán este sábado al campo dejándome solo en casa.

Su novio se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces este sábado, en tu casa, podría hacerte una demostración privada de kendo.

La risa bulló en el pecho de Sherlock. Abrazó a John atrayéndolo de nuevo contra él y en ese momento decidió que cruzar aquella calle y entrar en el dojo había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida.


End file.
